


Midnight Melody

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted place, It's not scary I promise, Original Urban Legend, Past Character Death, Trainee Days, Urban Legends, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: There was something in the training room at the corner of the third floorWritten for Tinysparks Round 8: Tales of the Past
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	Midnight Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Enjoy...

The lighting is bright, it’s almost blinding. But work is work, Yixing has to remain professional. 

“Zhang Yixing, our global star! It’s Q&A time! We have many questions from your fans.”

“Sure! I am curious what my fans will ask,” Yixing smiles, slightly flashing his dimples at the camera, and gives a polite nod at the interviewer to continue. 

“Are there any memorable anecdotes from your trainee days?” 

His gaze softens as fond memories resurface, filling his heart with both warmth and tightness.

“Yes. Let me tell you my story.” 

~

It was past 10pm, yet all the training rooms were full of trainees because the monthly evaluation was approaching. Yixing almost gave up until he noticed an empty room at the corner of the third floor. 

In the afternoon, people used it. But at night, everyone in ZM Entertainment – trainees, teachers alike, knew an unwritten rule not to enter that room. People said weird things happened there late at night – a cold presence, someone watching them, a voice singing along… they said someone died there so it's haunted.

But Yixing had to prepare his best if he wanted to pass. If there was a ghost, who cares, it wouldn't stop him from debuting.

He pushed the door open and flicked the light switch. It appeared similar to other vocal training rooms – sound-proofed with an upright piano, music stands, a table, a speaker, and chairs. 

Yixing set the music sheets full of scribbles against the piano music rack and started warming up his voice. He didn't stop singing while playing the piano until he thought it was perfect. It was already past midnight by the time Yixing decided that was enough, yet there was nothing happening. Maybe the room was not haunted like what people said.

From that day onwards, Yixing considered the rumor more of a blessing. That room was empty every night, he didn't need to fight with other trainees for a place. He could practice and also work on something else. The teachers said it was too early for him to write his own music, but Yixing couldn't help it, sometimes ideas just flowed on their own. And here in this room, this little space, he could do whatever he wanted.

However, soon he felt something was different. Yixing was probably just too tired from long hours of dance practice and hallucinating, but he sensed another presence in the room looking at him, sending chills down his spine. He turned around, yet there was no one. On another time, he was polishing up a new composition. When he sang it, he could hear another voice singing with him. It happened several times it started to bother him.

“Who’s that?” Yixing panicked, hand reaching for the cross necklace around his neck. “Show yourself! If you are evil, by the name of God I banish you from –” 

Yixing didn’t get to finish his sentence when something flickered at the corner. When he blinked, he saw a young boy around his age with black hair and too-pale skin. 

“Sorry for disturbing you,” the boy apologized. “That song is so beautiful, I can’t help myself.” 

His eyes were bright and kind, his lips curled up into a cat-like smile. Yixing sensed no ill intent radiating from him. He almost thought the boy was another trainee if only he didn’t notice that the boy was floating in the air. But he was beautiful, Yixing almost forgot to breathe. 

“–it’s okay,” Yixing sheepishly replied. “Who are you?” 

“You can see me?” The boy blinked in confusion.

Yixing nodded.

“I’m Kim Jongdae.” 

“Zhang Yixing.” 

Since then, a friendship between the two of them began. Yixing discovered more about Jongdae, like the fact that Jongdae was also a trainee at ZM Entertainment five years ago. 

“I was sickly since I was young, but I really want to sing,” Jongdae told him one day after Yixing finished his practice. “I ran away from home to be a trainee, pushed myself more than my body could take. I felt really off after a rigorous practice, my chest hurt so bad and I collapsed. When I came to be, I was already floating here and no one could see me.” 

As a fellow trainee, Yixing can relate with Jongdae, having a dream and pushing himself every day towards it. Yixing felt sad for Jongdae – he practiced and practiced, working so hard, only to find that he died and could never reach his dream. 

Jongdae must have noticed the look on his face. “Don’t pity me,” Jongdae said softly, “My journey has ended here but your path is still long.” 

Sometimes, Jongdae would appear and remind him to take a break and call it a day. “Take care of yourself! Don't be like me,” Jongdae reminded him. 

“But I still can’t do this well.” Yixing was frustrated. Being scolded after he messed up that day made him think he wasn't good enough. 

“Don’t worry. You will be successful one day, I’m sure.” 

“How do you know?”

“I just know it.” 

Jongdae might not be able to touch him and comfort him physically, yet Yixing felt a little bit better afterward. 

And Jongdae was right. Two years later, Yixing was chosen in the lineup of ZM Entertainment’s new boy group. He rarely came to Jongdae’s training room since he had to practice with the other members most of the time, but that night he had to tell Jongdae of the good news. 

“Jongdae-ya, you’re right! I will debut next month, in a new boy group.”

“Finally!! I’m so happy for you,” Jongdae cheered. If he was alive, Yixing could imagine his eyes glassy with proud tears. 

“I’m sorry I have been very busy with debut preparations.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Jongdae assured him. “Just... don’t forget me.”

~

“That was a touching story,” the interviewer wipes her eyes. “You still remember after your eight years of career…”

“Of course I won’t ever forget,” Yixing smiles. “He was my very first fan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
